Computers (such as personal computers, notebooks, laptops, palmtops, hand-held processing devices, and/or other types of computing devices) typically show notification items and other graphical items in an area of their display screen. Such notification items include, for example, electronic mail arrival notifications, instant messaging notifications, low battery-power warnings, and/or the like. These notifications can often interrupt the images or items being viewed by the computer user. As a result, these notifications can make the viewing experience of the user less pleasant, particularly if the user is viewing, for example, an entertainment-related image or program on the computer screen or if the user does not wish to be distracted while using the computer. The above-mentioned notification items may also clutter the display screen presentation of the computer, and/or may otherwise confuse or cause an inconvenience to the computer user, particularly if, for example, the computer screen has a small viewing surface area.
In addition, some computer users may place the computer underneath their desks or tables in order to increase the available surface area on their desks or tables. As a result, these computer users will not be able to view any notifications that may occur on the out-of-sight computer display screen or on a computer display screen that has been turned off (if there is a display on the PC itself).
In addition, functionalities in current computers continue to increase. As a result, the base systems of current computers are being burdened (and/or are becoming more complex and expensive) due to the increasing functionalities.
Current computers also integrate extra buttons, additional sensitive or fragile components, infrared (I/R) receivers, and/or other components into the computer bezel. The extra buttons and/or sensitive/fragile components typically result in higher support/service requirements and in increased costs of services for a computer device. Additionally, these additional components in the bezel may increase the manufacturing and design costs for a computer device.
For an I/R receiver integrated in the bezel, the I/R signal from the remote control device must be received in the line-of-sight of the I/R receiver. Thus, an I/R receiver integrated in or attached to the bezel will not be able to receive the I/R signals from a remote control device if, for example, the computer bezel is on the floor or is obstructed by an item on the user's desk.
Therefore, the above-described products typically are limited to particular capabilities and features and suffer from a number of constraints related to high cost, limited functionality, complexity in use, higher service/support requirement, increased manufacturing and design issues, inconvenience for the computer user, and/or other constraints.